Red Hot Cheeks Under White Snow
by MoonlightLegends
Summary: [Christmas One-Shot] Amy and Kaiba never got along, always pointing out each others flaws. That is until they find out the truth behind the anger and hatred at a bus stop under mistletoe, where they learn what a real Christmas miracle happens to be. [AmyXKaiba] [Fluff] [Possible OOC]


**I'm writing short little Christmas stories for my ships, so they might be a couple 1,000 words or something.**

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**~SSTBS**

**...**

**Red Hot Cheeks Under White Snow**

**A Lostshipping Christmas Story**

**Written by**

**Sailor Sun the Brightest Star**

Amy sat in class, a book open in front of her, the cool air coming from the close by window pushed against her cheek, red flowing over it like a flooded river. She had blue eyes of the surface of the artic ocean that sparkled like clear water against the burning sunlight, a white star shape formed in the corner of her iris like the starry nights she'd seen so many times before. Her danity hands were placed elegantly around the books sides, the title too faded to read.

Christmas was right around the corner again and this year, of course, Amy had no one to spend it with.

Lita was spending it with the Wheelers (due to the fact she lost her parents long ago), Serena was spending it with her family and the Motos, Raye was spending it with her grandpa and Duke and Mina was spending her favourite day with her favourite person, Ryou.

Amy could of course spend it with the only other option, but he wouldn't except her.

He was a jerk, arrgoant and rude towards her consantly.

She had never seen him do one nice thing for her- he only hit her shoulder when he walked by or said something stupid about her.

Amy walked out of her classroom, turning down the hallway sadly. Her blue eyes were pinned to the floor, a solem feeling in her heart that hung low.

Suddenly, her books fell out of her elbow, hitting the floor in a loud _slam _and scattering out in a blossom of text.

"Hey look!" A kid who usually teased her shouted, "Mizuno dropped all her books like a total clutz! Guess who's the smartest in school now, huh?" Amy felt salty tears fall out of her eyes. "Not her apparently. She's just a loser." Amy leaned down, her blue locks casting a show over her face, hiding her tears. Suddenly, something slammed into her rear, sending her toppling over onto her side silently. "Whoa, you're more clutzy then Tsukino, Mizuno!" A loud laughter pierced her ears, sadness rolling over Amy's heart as she laid there, appearing unfazed on the outside though she hurt more then a stab wound on the inside.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted, gasps filling the room. "Leave her alone, kid!"

The sound of running feet filled Amy's ears, though she still dully stared at the wall in front of her face.

The echoes of walking feet came close to her, stopping next to her head as the hallway became empty.

"Amy," The obviously male voice said, "Get up, dork."

Amy gasped, remembering all those insults.

"_Whatever, loser."_

"_Get out of here you dork."_

"_Later, nerd."_

_Kaiba. _She thought, still not moving from her spot on the floor. _Why would he...?_

"I said, get up." He repeated. Quickly, an elegant hand was in front of Amy's face, offering her... help?

Not know exactly why he had done this, she moved her dainty hand up from the floor and placed it in his much more elegant palm. His long and royal like fingers clutched around hers, closing in full lock.

He pulled her off the floor, leaving her now standing up straight, but her head remained downwards.

"Look up." Kaiba's voice requested, though it sounded much more like an order in his stern tone.

Amy refused, for tears still stained her normally quite serious face, making her appear like a child. Not only that, but she had slammed her forehead on the floor so there was a huge cut on it.

"N-no." She stuttered, turning her head away.

Out of nowhere, his hand clamped onto her chin, pulling her head upwards.

Amy saw his face.

His dark blue eyes were just like her own, he had short chestnut brown hair that reached his neck and a dark brooding face. He of course wore the uniform but it was unbuttoned and had a blue scarf around it's neck.

She slammed her eyes shut, trying to hold back her tears.

For a moment, nothing happened.

Then, she felt his fingers skim over her cut gently.

"How did you get his?" Kaiba asked, his fingers still touching it gingerly.

"From the floor..." Amy muttered, trying not to seem very uncomfortable as blush heated up over her cheeks. Just then, anger flared from his sudden and oddly gentle kindness. She opened her eyes to his puzzled face pinned to the cut. She ripped his hand off her chin and smacked away his other hand from her cut. "From the floor you idi-"

"Really?" Kaiba asked. "I'm trying to be nice for once and you decide to yell at me?"

Amy was silent.

"Why..." She gained her voice again. "Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"It's the spirit of the season, Mizuno."

"Spirit of the season?" Tears welled up in her eyes. "You're just trying to embaress me again, Kaiba!"

"No, I just-"

"No nothing. I don't care about anything you have to say, Kaiba." Amy repiled coldly.

She spun around, throwing her blue scarf around her neck and rushing out of the building.

…

Amy stood at a bus stop, white snow falling down like she was trapped in a hurricane.

As she stood there, thoughts whirled around her mind as she tried to decide something about herself.

She remembered the heat that rose against her cheeks when he touched her, the way she didn't instantly pull away when he grabbed her chin. Normally, she would have slapped his face clean across the hallway, but... she hadn't. She had _blushed._

All her hatred towards Kaiba, all the rude arguments she had with Kaiba, every last insult she'd thrown at Kaiba... Were they all really just a way for her to show or maybe hide the fact she liked him?

No. That's impossible... right?

…

Kaiba pushed his way through the snowy air, searching for the girl he'd scared off.

Honestly, Kaiba didn't hate Amy, he actually liked her.

There was a reason he was so rude to her, and it was a reason we'll figure out soon enough.

He spotted a small silhouette in the snow, standing at a bus stop alone.

"Amy!" He called out, making the silhouette's head turn.

"Kaiba?" She said as he got closer. "What're you-"

"I want to apologize."

She looked shocked.

"W-what?" She stuttered, a light shade of pink over her cheeks.

"For... embarressing you." He explained, pulling his nose and mouth under his scarf.

Amy's face softened.

"It's alright." She sighed. "It's not like you really like me anyway."

Kaiba let out a loud sigh, his eyes closing momentarily, knowing it was about time he explained everything to her as he pulled his mouth and nose out of the scarf.

"Amy, I don't hate you." He turned towards the street, Amy's face confused. "I actually like you, more then explainable." He heard Amy gasp. "I wanted to be part of your life everday but, the only place I could fill in, the only part I fit, was a jerk who made your life hell. I'm...sorry."

A soft giggle rung his his ears.

"I can't tell you how much I wanted you to say that." Amy sighed, making Kaiba's eyes widen and gaze over at the bluenette. "I know we really were rude to each other for awhile, Kaiba, but I..." She shook her head, Kaiba still looking at her in shock. "I realized it, right here, that all of those insults, arguments and fights we ever had were all a big cover up for the fact I really, _really_ like you, and there's now no denying you feel the same way." She said.

A silence lingered between the two.

Kaiba looked up and gasped slightly.

_Mistletoe _hung over the two of them.

Amy raised an eyebrow, looking up at the kiss machine and gasping louder then Kaiba.

_For once, I'm thanking kid tricksters for this little idea. _Kaiba inwardly smirked, seeing his opportunity

"Um..." He saw red flow over her cheeks, every snowflake hitting that spot melting from the heat. "We don't have to if you're uncomfortab-"

Kaiba saw his arms wrap around her torso and pulled her closer to him, as gasp escaping her lips. His long, regal fingers clasped over her sides, sakura blossom blush on her cheeks.

"-le." She finished, air leaving her chest in a rush.

"It's traditaion, Amy." He smirked at her, her blue eyes avoiding his. "It's not my fault."

Amy looked around, her hands still at her sides, pulling at her coat nervously.

"I guess..." She muttered, fiddling with her hair. "But only if you're ok-"

His lips touched hers and butterflies fluttered in his stomach.

In the brief few moments their lips connected, her warmth lit up Kaiba's heart like a christmas tree, his mind lost all logic and melted into a puddle of short-lived joy.

Amy unlocked her lips with him, white mist flowing out her lips into the cold air.

"There." She giggled chipperly, smiling at him but it soon snapped to a playful frown. "And stop cutting me off."

"Alright, alright." Kaiba chuckled, the side of his lip curving upwards marginally. "I'll stop."

"Good." Amy beamed, her ultramarine orbs sparkling in pure delight.

Kaiba began to wonder if she was always this happy or it was just the time of year. The brilliance of her broad grin was positively mind-boggling, like she could stay happy in the saddest of moments or remain lively in the most sorrowful days.

He blinked, cold air pushing against the newly formed red on his cheeks and it wasn't from the cold either.

Amy and Kaiba gazed at each other for awhile in a comfortable silence, staring into their match pairs of colbat blue, a simple mental messege floating through their heads.

_I hate to admit it, but I love you, blue. _Kaiba snickered to himself, snow sprinkling his head like salt.

_I honestly fell for you, duel boy. _Amy twittered inwardly, the same flakes of white decorating her eyelashes quite nicely.

After a few moments, Kaiba looped her hand into his flat-palmed.

"Merry Christmas, blue." He leaned his forehead against her's, pink blush on her cheeks.

"Merry Christmas, duel boy."

Their lips pushed together again, the sun setting in the distance.

This light created a sillhouette of them, setting the pefect scene of true christmas miracles.

The miracle of unknown love, the making of red hot cheeks under white snow.

…

**I really hope you guys liked my first of many Christmas one-shots~!**

**Read it. Love it. Review it.**

**~SSTBS**


End file.
